


Happy Halloween!

by GstarRoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Party, Romance, Teen Wolf Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Teen Wolf Halloween and Lydia has a fantastic plan to sort costumes that leads to some surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> OK... 
> 
> So this is just a bit of fluffy nonsense but was fun and games! :-D
> 
> Obviously not Canon at all as Erica and Boyd are in it and so are the twins but hey... FUN!

 

“Would you all just… shut up!”  Lydia yelled over the general hubbub.  Everyone turned to her with varying degrees of confusion, annoyance and embarrassment, though Stiles smiled at her imperious tone.  It was two weeks until Halloween and everyone, like _everyone_ , was at Lydia’s house to arrange the costumes for her Halloween party.  She hadn’t specified more than that when she’d invited everyone round, but when she floated her idea everyone had blown up. “Look, it’s perfect, and brilliant and it will be fun!”  She finished.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, personally he thought it was a fantastic idea, but didn’t want to seem too enthused in this mixed company.  He was pleased that all he werewolf nonsense had settled down and Derek’s pack and Scott and the humans were now all, well, not firm friends, but friendly… mostly.  Sometimes.  Well, like now.  Actually, if they all avoided some sort of fight that would be a first.

 

“I don’t think so.” Derek growled.  He was glaring at the diminutive girl completely ineffectually.

 

“Come on big bro, it’ll be fun!”  Cora nudged her brother and smiled as his frown deepened.  “I’m in.” There were several other calls agreeing to the plan.  Lydia was smiling at the group, alighting her gaze on Boyd, Derek and the twins, none of who had said yes yet. 

 

“Come on boyfriend, what’s the worst that could happen!?”  Danny threw an arm around Ethan and shook him lightly.

 

“Fine! We’re in, right Aid’?”  Aiden nodded and everyone turned to Derek and Boyd, who were looking resolute.  Both were glaring at everyone around them, until Erica squeezed her boyfriend’s hand and whispered something in his ear.  Turning to her, surprised, he flashed a quick grin.

 

“I’m in.”  He mumbled, and Erica applauded and tossed her head, blonde locks sweeping over her shoulder. Lydia rolled her eyes, unimpressed but returned her focus on Derek. 

 

There was a long, drawn out silence until he finally shrugged and snarled “Fine.”  Stiles hid a grin.  He’d never really expected Derek to say yes, but now that he had, Stiles couldn’t wait to find out whom he’d be dressing up as.

 

“Excellent! So… We’re all in.  You pull out a name and then on Halloween that’s who you come to the party dressed as. Simple.”  She smiled and passed a beret to her Mom who shook it, mixing the little scraps of papers with everyone’s names on them.

 

“Wait, hang on, what happens if we draw, like, a girl’s name?”  Scott asked slowly.

 

“You draw a name, then come dressed as that person.”  She repeated even slower, like he was an idiot.  Some of the boys sat up a bit straighter and scanned the room, counting the number of girls and calculating odds.  Lydia’s Mom went to Derek first, walking slowly and milking the attention.  She offered the hat, hand on hip, smirking.

 

Derek drew out a slip of paper, quickly frowned at it and nodded slowly.  Next came Cora, who read the name and looked shocked and then confused, frowning and thoughtful.  Erica just laughed when she pulled out her name, continuing to chuckle as she eyed the floor, not wanting to give the game away.  Stiles was burning to ask who she got but knew she wouldn’t say anything.

 

Boyd pulled out a name and crumpled it in his fist, but nodded, maybe in relief.  Isaac was next; he was stood between Derek’s Pack and Scott, as he always did in situations like this. Stiles didn’t know what had happened between the wolves when Isaac moved into Scott’s house, but it all seemed settled now.  Frowning, he watched the jealous looks passing between Scott and Derek over Isaac and reconsidered exactly how settled the whole thing was.

 

Isaac visibly paled when he saw the name on his paper, and then blushed furiously.  _Well, he got one of the girls then._ Stiles smiled to himself, wondering which one.  Scott reached a hand in and had a similar reaction to Isaac and he flashed a quick look at his friend.  _Maybe he got me._ Stiles smiled fully, imagining what that’d be like, seeing his best friend dressed as him.

 

Allison pulled out her slip of paper and her eyes widened, she choked on a quick laugh and covered her mouth, eyes shining brightly.  Lydia drew her name and gave a merry laugh, exactly as Stiles expected she would.  The twins drew next, together, brows knitting in identical expressions.  Lydia huffed as they showed each other who they choose and then they looked at each other for a few seconds, doing the whole twin thing.

 

Danny reached across to pull out a name and Stiles tried to sneak a look, failing, instead he watched Danny’s facial expression.  He smiled and rolled his eyes, but generally looked pleased.  Stiles swallowed and reached in for the last name – _Ethan._   He grunted in surprise, not who he’d have chosen, but still, he could do something with it, looking around he wondered who had Aiden thinking it would be good to co-ordinate.

 

“Are we done? All happy?!”  Lydia smiled wide at everyone.  Erica was the most vocal in saying ‘yes’ but Derek wasn’t far behind.  _Who has he got!?_ Stiles thought to himself frustrated.  “Right well… those who want to can stay for food and movies… Star Trek I believe?” She asked Stiles innocently.

 

“Wars!  Star Wars Lyds… my God!”  Stiles couldn’t help but react, even though he knew he was being wound up.  A lot of people decided to stay, though no one from Derek’s Pack did.  Derek spoke quietly to Isaac before he left, but was met with stony silence from the tall teenager.  Stiles couldn’t help but feel jealous when he saw Derek fold Isaac in for a quick one-armed, straight-guy hug.  Scuffing his foot along the carpet, he watched though his lashes, blushing slightly as he focused on the way Derek’s bicep strained against the fabric of his T-shirt.

 

As people started getting their coats and shifting out of the door, Lydia’s Mom took Stiles’ hand and led him to the kitchen.  Confused he followed, having no other choice, and was led to find Lydia standing, leaning against the counter.  He frowned at her until she opened her piece of paper – Aiden.

 

“You got your boyfriend?!”  Stiles gasped and laughed with her.

 

“I know… I really hope he got me!”  She grinned, “Thanks Mom, you did great.”

 

“Wait, did you fix this!?” Stiles asked, stunned.

 

“No, no.  I just asked Mom to check who got Aiden and Ethan and make sure they met up and knew… I didn’t know it’d be me.”  She beckoned him over and they started making popcorn and snacks, discussing how best to make their costumes synch, though she seemed unimpressed at his suggestion that they go in jeans and shirtless.  Stiles may have been getting into his guy groove thanks to the incredible draw of one Derek Hale, but he still could appreciate the wonder of Lydia.

 

As they started bringing food through Stiles saw Scott frantically, yet surreptitiously, trying to get his attention.  Stiles rolled his eyes at just how lame Scott could be sometimes and nodded back into the kitchen.  “Dude, just because you can’t see other people, doesn’t mean they can’t see you.”

  
“Huh?” Scott looked adorably confused, “Look… never mind that.  I need help with my costume, like serious help.”

 

“Sure, OK, whatever I can do… why? Who’d you get?” Stiles couldn’t keep the curious glee out of his voice.

 

“Lydia.”  Scott mumbled and Stiles couldn’t help but bark a laugh which only extended at Scott’ hurt and bemused look. “Come on, Scotty! That’s brilliant!” Stiles grinned and rubbed his friend’s shoulders, trying to lift his mood.  “What do you need help with, shopping? Are we going dress shopping!?”  Stiles grinned, already imagining the fun he could have at Scott’s expense.

 

“NO! I’m not buying a dress!” He whispered the last word, looking round, “I was thinking, are you still friends with the ladies from Jungle?”

 

“Ohhhhhh! Yes! Oh they’ll help for sure.”  Stiles knew that the girls had been dying to get their hands on Scott since Lydia’s birthday bash.  Stiles threw an arm round his friend’s shoulder and ushered him back in to watch Star Wards, grinning wildly.

 

*            *            *

 

Two weeks went by in a flurry of guesswork, innuendo and sly looks, but everyone else seemed to be able to keep their outfits to themselves. Stiles looked at himself in the full-length mirror, tilting his head one way then the other.  Nina was a genius with make-up and latex, she’d crafted deeper ridges in both his and Lydia’s brows, and added more hair.  With his golden contact lenses, Stiles couldn’t believe just how much like a werewolf he looked.

 

Lydia came and stood next to him.  They were both in jeans and leather jackets, though Lydia wore a black T-shirt over her bound down chest, as opposed to Stiles’ blue.  Their hair had been styled by Raven into exact copies of the twins.  They actually looked very similar, despite the size difference.  “Wow, I make an ugly boy-wolf!” Lydia complained.

 

“Hey, this was your idea… bro.” Stiles smiled at her reflection in the mirror and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

 

“Ooooh, child! I know you did _not_ just smudge my hard work!”  Nina flew up from where she was working on Scott and fluttered over Lydia, fixing unseeable flaws.

 

“Relax girl, they look great, this is the one we need to work on!” Raven was slicking Scott’s hair down, wig ready at the side of him.  He had already had three hours of work done, and was nowhere near ready.  Nina whipped round back to the passive boy, allowing yet another product to be applied without protest.  The two drag queens had been very firm from the outset that he was not allowed to complain and he hadn’t, even when the tweezers appeared. Stiles did have to smile remembering the complaints he’d made when getting his legs waxed though.

 

“Come on, we should head down anyway, people are bound to arrive soon.”  Lydia gathered Stiles up and shooed him out, much to the delight of Nina and Raven, and Scott’s chagrin.  As they walked, clumped really, down the stairs they discussed for the fiftieth time who was going to be who.

 

After checking the food and pouring themselves drinks they were making nervous small talk, keeping an eye on the drive, awaiting the first guests.  They smiled at each other as a pair of headlights cut through the evening mist.  It was dark on the drive, the lights from the porch only extending so far, so they couldn’t quite make out the figures as they got out of the car.

 

“That’s Danny’s car, so it’ll be him and the twins I’m sure.”  Lydia offered.  Stiles peered into the night, picking out a shock of long, wavy, blonde hair.  “Is it Erica?”  Stiles was about to answer when he paused, taking in the rest of the person. 

 

“It’s one of the twins!”  He cried, excited.  _One of the twins is Erica! Please be Aiden, please be Aiden, please be Aiden._ While they were all friendly now, he couldn’t help but be annoyed that the werewolf got somewhere with Lydia after he’d spent years being rebuffed.

 

“It’s Aiden!” Lydia squealed with delight, clapping her hands and laughing.  Aiden’s head came up and he did his best haughty, sexy look, but wasn’t a patch on the real Erica.  He was wearing a low cut red top, black skin-tight jeans and a leather jacket.  Stiles blinked at the amount of cleavage Aiden managed to get on show, but his make up was what made the outfit.  His bright crimson lips perfectly matched the glossy red apple in his hand.

 

Lydia bolted down the stairs and gave Aiden a massive hug, “HEY! Careful, don’t knock my chest, this took us ages! Wait… are you me!?”  Aiden frowned at his girlfriend who was still laughing.”

 

“Uh-huh. And Stiles got Ethan… Oh! Ethan, look at you!”  Ethan had a brown wig, straight and was in jeans and a denim shirt, with a much smaller cleavage showing.  “Are you Cora!?” Lydia squealed and applauded again.  From behind Cora/Ethan Stiles saw Danny immerge, looking suspiciously like Danny.

 

Frowning he watched as the taller boy ran up to him.  Stiles noticed his hair was a lot shorter, but other than that he looked the same.  He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt. “Hey Stiles!” Danny exclaimed quickly, he was twitching and full of energy, “I’ve had six cans of red bull already, but the twins say I still don’t talk quickly enough, I think I do though, talk quickly, not normally but, now, now is talking quickly me, what do you think?”

 

“Wait… are you me!?”  Stiles asked and Danny nodded furiously.

 

“Look!”  Danny peeled back the shirt to show a button which just said “Am I attractive to gay guys!?’. Stiles laughed and hugged his friend who ran into the house to put what looked like two boxes of red bull in the fridge.  They all went back in to watch manic-Danny run around the house on a complete caffeine high.

 

“I’m not like that, am I?!” Stiles whined to Lydia. He couldn’t help but think maybe that’s why he’d been single so long, and why Derek kept looking through him.  _Note to self… be more… still?!_ He guessed was the right word, shrugging.  The doorbell went again and he went to answer it.

 

Standing leaning against the doorframe was Allison.  She too was in jeans, but also in a black tank top with a denim jacket.  Her hair was styles up and back, and was tucked under her jacket, giving her a decidedly masculine look.  “You’re Scott, right?!” Stiles asked and Allison smiled in a definitely feminine way.

 

“Yeah! Look at you, you’re a twin…?  And look at your make up, you look incredible.”  She reached out a finger to poke at his werewolf effects but Stiles pulled back. 

 

“There are two very, very talented women upstairs who wouldn’t think twice about battering you to death with your shoe if you mess up their work.”  Stiles smiled as he said it and led Allison through to the kitchen much to the delight of everyone there.  After a couple of minutes of the girls comparing how butch they were, Allison returned to Stiles.

 

“Hey, if your friends did your make up, why are they still upstairs, don’t they want to join us.”

 

“Oh. Er. They’re still working on… someone…”  Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her eyes.

 

“Great! Is it one of the boys, is it Derek! I hope it’s Derek…” Stiles looked at her confused and she laughed, “what?! Couldn’t you imagine those big broad shoulders in a ball gown and just think what heels would do to that ass!”  Stiles blushed imagining just that.  Saved by a quiet knock at the door he dashed out of the kitchen, collecting himself.

 

He peered through the spy hole, hoping it wouldn’t be Derek, he didn’t think he could cope with his crush right after picturing his behind and things he wanted to do to it.  He couldn’t see anyone though and timidly opened the door.  Standing off to the side, arms wrapped around himself was Isaac.

 

He had a brunette wig, tied back, and was in leather trousers and a leather vest over a white t-shirt.  Strapped to arms legs and chest were a variety of knives, daggers and there was a quiver with a bow attached to the back. He was blushing and had mumbled something to Stiles, which the smaller boy had completely missed.  “Allison. Allison!” He said and called respectively.

  
The girl he called came to see the boy dressed as her.  As soon as Isaac was visible she clapped a hand to her mouth, but couldn’t hide her smile.  “Isaac! You look…. you look… you look great!” She finished, seeing his consternation.  “My God, how did you get into those leathers?! They look sprayed on!”  Isaac’s blush deepened and he mumbled something again.

 

“Seriously bud, you look great.” Stiles said as his friend passed him, heeled boots clicking on the floor as he passed.  Stiles couldn’t help but allow his eyes to watch the bounce of the werewolf’s ass, cupped as it was in black leather.  Suddenly, a piece of information exploded in his mind.

 

“Errrrr…. Isaac…”  Isaac turned, frowning worriedly.  Stiles smiled and walked up to whisper in his ear. “Is it true what they say about leather trousers and underwear?!”  Isaac turned beetroot red.

 

“I don’t know, but I can guess what they say… and yes.  There’s no way on Earth you can wear boxers with tight leather trousers.”  He whispered back to Stiles, completely scarlet with embarrassment. 

 

“Don’t worry bud, I’ll not mention it again.” Stiles crossed his heart and did his Scout’s Honour poise, which made Isaac snort derisively.  They entered the kitchen and, after seeing the twins, Isaac relaxed massively.  He quickly walked to Ethan and Danny and started chatting wig maintenance with the former Alpha.  Stiles shook his head at the incongruity of two insanely powerful supernatural creatures, both of which had threatened to kill him at one point or another, talking hair and make up. 

 

While they were discussing who was missing and who they thought would be them, they heard a set of high heels on the stairs.  Every head turned to Lydia, who shrugged delicately.  It was silent as they heard the steady click, click, click head to the door.  Stiles smiled in appreciation as Scott paused on the other side of the door, building the tension.

 

When he opened it, Stiles’ jaw hit the floor.  Scott was stunning.  He was in a mid thigh length skirt, black with a white trim and was in expensive decorative tights and black strappy shoes.  On top he had an expensive silk blouse and red jacked covering arms and stopping at his midriff.  It was his face and hair that made him though.  It was perfect, he looked incredibly feminine.  While Isaac had just donned a wig, and Aiden and Ethan had only made a cursory effort with make up, Scott was professionally made up to soften his lines and frame his eyes in a smoky hue.  This coupled with a wig styled to look exactly as Lydia normally had hers made him look uncannily like her grinning girl.

 

The silence carried on for a few more seconds until Danny whooped for joy and laughed, freeing everyone.  Allison got there first and delicately placed air kisses on her ex-boyfriend. Lydia demanded a photo, which of course meant everyone started taking snaps, especially if their Halloween double was in the room already.  Isaac was blushing furiously once more and he posed for a photo with Scott, Allison and Lydia snapping numerous pictures of the boys as them.

  
Stiles heard the door and was walking past the two boys to go answer it when he heard Isaac say, “I think you look very nice, Scott.  Beautiful.”  He shared a shocked look with his best friend and nodded encouragement to him, smiling as Scott turned back to look up at Isaac and place a hand on his face.

 

“I think you do to.”  Isaac closed his eyes and leaned slightly into the warmth of the palm on his cheek.  “Though I’m not dressing like this every time I want a complement from you!”  Stiles hid a chuckle as he heard both boys laugh.  _Well, well, well._  He and Scott had talked recently about Isaac and whether he had a crush on Scott, which, though he had denied it at the time, Scott clearly had hoped he did.  It seemed this would be the night they’d find out just how close those two were going to become.

 

Opening the door, Stiles brain short circuited completely.  He literally was speechless as about a thousand different fantasties smashed around his head and were poured into the gorgeous figure of manliness standing in front of him.  Eventually he was aware that Derek was frowning and there were other voices too.

 

“See! Told you it would have the desired effect.”  Erica drawled from Derek’s side. Stiles did a double take.  Erica was covered in stubble and had even drawn on a permanent frown to make her look more Derek-like in his leather jacket and grey v-neck.  He blinked at her and then returned his gaze back to Derek, eyes soaking up the wonderous sight.

 

“I’m Danny.”  Derek said through gritted teeth.  Stiles nodded.  His fantasy come to life was dressed in full Beacon Hills lacrosse gear, but with slight modifications.  His jersey had been cut off at the waist, leaving a perfect stretch of taut stomach flesh exposed above the tight, oh so tight, leggings.  Stiles’ eyes flicked down to the cup Derek was wearing and had to bite back a groan imagining the jock strap he must be filling.  Derek seemed taken aback by all the attention Stiles was lavishing on him.

 

“Oh, sorry, come in.”  He was about to open his mouth to ramble on, but remembering his resolution, stopped and simply let everyone pass.  With Derek as Danny, and Erica as Derek was Cora who was wearing some of Boyd’s over sized clothes but looked happily ridiculous and Boyd, who was dressed as… well… Boyd it seemed.  Stiles was about to say something when he noticed just how well lacrosse uniforms tightened and highlighted firm, round buttocks.  That knocked all thoughts out of his brain for the time it took to get everyone into the kitchen.

 

Raven and Nina had come downstairs too and were fixing Isaac and the twin’s make up, but stopped dead when Derek walked in.  Everyone stared and Derek glared, “What?! I’m Danny!”  He declared again. 

 

“Yes you are.”  said Ethan in an overtly appreciative tone, for which he received a short clip on the back of the head from his actual boyfriend.

 

“Hang on, are you me?!” Isaac asked Boyd who simply nodded and pointed at the long, thick woollen scarf wrapped several times around his neck and chest.  “Lame.”  Isaac murmured and folded his arms, either genuinely or faking being upset.  Scott sashayed over and rubbed his friends arm, asking him to help fill the pumpkins full of sweets for trick or treaters.  Allison looked on with a mixture of jealously, relief and happiness as her ex-boyfriend, dressed as her best friend, went off with the boy she’d had a crush on, who was dressed as her.  Shrugging she smiled at Stiles who gave her a quick hug.

 

“When you stop hugging me, look at Derek and see if he is glaring at me,” Allison whispered, smiling.  Stiles did just that and found she was exactly right. Derek was glowering from across the room, directly at Allison.  “Knew it.  He so wants you.  Honestly Stiles, if you ever wanted him, all you’d have to do is crook your little finger.” 

 

Stiles frowned, _really?!_ Derek had never shown any real interest in Stiles, other than ordering him around, or threatening him, or pushing him against something, breathing close to his face, breath hot against his skin, lips so close and so hot.  Fanning himself Stiles moved to the refreshment table, shifting plates and generally clearing his mind.

 

“You look like a werewolf.”  Derek stated and Stiles jumped.  Derek blinked at him, half way to reaching out a hand to steady the younger boy.  “Are you OK?”  He paused as Stiles nodded. “You look like a werewolf.”  He repeated, clearly expecting an answer.

 

“Yeah, Lydia did some drawings and Nina just went for it. It looks good doesn’t it.”  Stiles turned his head back and forth giving Derek a good view.  He was slightly unnerved to hear the werewolf growl, deep and rumbling.  He looked back into Derek’s eyes that glowed dangerously.  Stiles took a step back and Derek moved in lock step with him.  “Derek…?”

 

“Stiles.  You look like a werewolf.”  He repeated for the third time.  Stiles swallowed hard and his eyes widened as Derek’s eyes shifted to his exposed throat.  Standing still, Stiles waited as Derek edged forward and nuzzled into the smaller boys neck, nibbling and licking a small trail down each side, marking and scenting him.

 

“Get a room!”  Erica barked and laughed as her Alpha snarled at her.  Long gone were the days that Derek could cow his Pack with a glare and growl.  Derek stormed out leaving Stiles with the odd feeling of saliva drying on his neck.  “Oops, sorry, Stiles.”  Erica shrugged one shoulder and left him standing in his confusion.

 

Soon after that other guests started to arrive, Lydia’s parties were still hot tickets, despite, or maybe because of, the crazy rumours that circulated from her last birthday.  There were friends from school, family friends, Jungle friends and random people who appear whenever a party happens, all dressed in a variety of outlandish costumes.  Throughout the entire evening though, any time one of the extended Pack saw each other, they smiled.  Stiles liked the feeling of community it leant them, even if very few guests understood their costumes, it wasn’t for them.

 

Stiles spent a lot of the night as a social butterfly, but always keeping an eye out for Derek in the crowd.  He would often see him leaning against a wall, or batting away the affections of any number of partygoers.  Derek always seemed to be in Stiles’ line of sight whenever he was talking to someone flirty or seemingly interested, glaring his patented Hale glare.

 

There were other constants though, Scott and Isaac seemed to swimming in an oblivious tide, the costumes they wore masks enough to allow the affection that had grown between them to blossom.  Stiles was sure that at one point he’d seen Scott hold his friends hand under the table and had smiled to himself, hopeful that the pair could continue this once the masks came off.

  
Lydia and Aiden were playing hosts with great aplomb, though Aiden had lost his wig to Boyd early in the night, Erica fixing her boyfriend with the wig and pronouncing him her sister.  Boyd’s long-suffering look was well practiced but it was clear he was enjoying himself.  Ethan and Danny were also playing host, running around the party, introducing people and keeping drinks and plates topped up, even running a few party games.

 

At one point Danny, in his Red Bull induced euphoria, tried to drag Stiles into a game of spin the bottle.  Stiles was about to agree when a strong hand clamped him on the shoulder.  He looked up, surprised, to see Derek’s implacable face and allowed himself to be led away.  They ended up in the garden, night breeze cooling him nicely.

 

“What is your damage Derek?!”  Stiles snapped.

 

“I don’t want you making a fool of yourself.” Derek muttered, kicking at a low wall next to him.

  
“I’m a teenage boy, I’m supposed to make a fool of myself! Especially at parties, it’s kinda what we do.”  He waited and Derek said nothing, frowning down at the grass, silent.  Stiles huffed and stormed back inside.  He was tempted to join the game to spite Derek, but was too worked up, instead he went through to the living room to dance his confused feelings away.  He spent an enjoyable chunk of the evening with Erica, Allison, Scott and Isaac, who were more coupley by the minute, even Aiden and Lydia.  Before too long though, people started leaving and the dance floor started to empty as Lydia, ever the good host, saw her guests out.

 

Stiles went to the kitchen, needing some more water, dehydrated from all the frenetic movement.  Derek was sulking at the sink, still incredibly desirable, despite his huffy attitude.  “Hey.”  Stiles mumbled, getting water.

 

“I want to talk to you.” Derek said and grabbed the younger boy by the wrist.  He first went into the downstairs study, only to find Lydia and Aiden at the massive mahogany desk.  Lydia was lain across it, Aiden’s lips planting kisses on her bare stomach, clearly moving south and Derek yanked Stiles back through before they were noticed. 

 

They moved upstairs and tried the first bedroom.  Inside Ethan and Danny were chasing each other, the vast majority of clothes shed, spraying each other with silly spray.  Spotting the two men in the doorway, they matched grins and turned their spray cans on the interlopers, who quickly closed the door on the boys and on their laughter.

 

The next door they opened carefully and slowly. It was dark inside, and it took a few moments for Stiles’ eyes to make out the figures on the bed.  Scott was lying back, hands determinedly on Isaac’s back, lips pressed together and clearly oblivious to the world around them.  Derek clicked the door shut and growled, finally drawing Stiles into an empty room.

 

“Well thanks for the tour of my friends who are getting some Der’, that was real useful.”

  
“That’s not what I wanted.  I need to tell you something.”  Derek was leaning back against the door, hands folded at his spine and Stiles stilled, waiting.  “I think I’m going to go away again for a while.”

 

“What!? Why!?”  Stiles’ question flew out of his mouth before he could consider how desperate it sounded.

 

“Because of you!” Derek snapped and bashed his head against the wood behind him. “No, that’s wrong.  Because of me.  And you.  You do things to me Stiles, I think about you in ways I really shouldn’t and it’s not fair on either of us.  I know you have a crush on me,” Stiles went to protest, but Derek raised a hand, “I know Stiles.  And most of the time I can control it, but sometimes, sometimes…” he shook his head, “you do things to me.  But you’re only seventeen, you’re too young and it wouldn’t be right.  You said it yourself, you’re a teenage boy. You _should_ be able to play spin the bottle, and make a fool of yourself if you want, you _should._   I’m not what you need, but I can feel you getting under my skin, and I can feel your feelings for me grow… so I’m going to leave.  Tomorrow.  You won’t see me again.” 

 

Derek finished quietly and was looking down at the floor.  Stiles felt like ribbons had slipped round his heart and were squeezing gently.  Before he could think about it, before he could talk himself out of it, he walked forward until he was standing right in front of the man of his dreams.

 

“Derek.  I’m seventeen years old, not five.  I’m old enough to know my own mind, and while, in a way, it’s noble what you want to do, it also is quite disrespectful to me.”  Derek looked up confused. “It’s not for you to deny my feelings, or to remove yourself utterly from your life just because of me.  I’m not made of porcelain, I’m not going to break if we try this and it doesn’t work, but I’ll be damned if you’re going to make all the decisions for us.  So…”  Stiles closed the final distance between them and laid a chaste and delicate kiss on Derek’s lips.

  
The bristles of stubble pressed not uncomfortably into the skin of his face, but it was the smooth, full, plush lips that drew Stiles’ attention.  They were soft and pillowed, so different from the man they were attached to.  After a few seconds of careful kissing, Derek made a small sound and melted slightly, collapsing against the door and pulling his arms free.  The sound Stiles made in response to Derek’s hands firmly gripping his ass and lifting him up into his arms was nowhere near as manly or sexy as the noise his werewolf had made.

 

He was carried in strong, powerful arms to the bed at the far end of the room and thrown cautiously onto the pillows.  He propped himself him up on his elbows as Derek slowly stripped off the lacrosse top revealing his broad, hairy chest.  Stiles took the time to soak up the image, memorising it for later… use.  Derek stalked up the bed, ending up completely on top of the quivering, lust filled teen.

 

“Stiles.”  He whispered and that single word held such a huge amount of promise and care.  Stiles hadn’t heard that tone from Derek before, and knew he would do everything in his power to hear it forever more.  Smiling up at the older man, Stiles kissed him hard.

 

“Happy Halloween, Derek.”

 

“Happy Halloween, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - kudos and comments always welcome even if it is just a one shot.
> 
> To the first 300 hits - I can't believe none of you wrote commented that I'd left the general plan to the story at the top!!! Fixed now... but still...


End file.
